The invention relates to a removable cover for a vehicle, more particularly to a motor car provided with baggage compartment. It is destined to protect the body of a motor car from harsh climatic conditions including sun, rain, chemical fallout, pollution, dust, snow, hall and sleet. The cover is, during non-use, stored in the baggage compartment or boot, generally positioned in the rear of the vehicle, while occupying a minimum of space, and is readily pulled out of this boot and stretched over the car body during parking.
There exist various types of car covers, which are mostly made of canvas or similar material, and which are stowed away in a suitable place in the car in folded state. Other covers are rolled up on a rotatable shaft which is either mounted in the front or the rear of the car, either outside or in the baggage compartment where it occupies some otherwise valuable space. Still other covers are in tent shape and are mounted on poles with a view to covering the entire car, both roof and sides.
In semi-arid countries it is usually not so important to protect the entire car body against climatic conditions, but to protect the interior from being heated to almost unsupportable temperatures, while the car is parked and exposed to direct sun radiation. Since the sun stands close to the zenith during summer, it is important that the roof is protected from direct sun rays, while the sides are much less exposed and need less protection. Now, the known canvas covers are closely stretched over the roof surface without leaving an air space, whereby the radiation is directly transmitted to the metal roof and into the car interior, thus not greatly alleviating the heating action, especially after a few hours of parking.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a car cover which is readily pulled out of the baggage compartment, where it is usually stored, and stretched over the car roof, leaving a sufficiently wide air space between the metal surface and the cover, thus preventing the sun rays from reaching this surface.
It is a further object to provide a roof cover which folds automatically into closed position, as soon as it is released and slips back into the baggage compartment, where it occupies a minimum of space.
It is still another object to provide a car cover permitting the owner to mount it himself or herself in the baggage compartment without outside help and to adjust it over the car whenever needed.
And it is a final object to make provision for optional attachment of side curtains to the roof cover for the protection of the car sides.